


Timeline for Sentinel stories

by JodyNorman



Series: The Legacy [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodyNorman/pseuds/JodyNorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This timeline describes a Sentinel universe shared with Becca Koldfurr (aka clgfanfic in AO3).  All her stories are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline for Sentinel stories

Timeline for Sentinel stories

 _To Guard a Life_ (by Jody Norman)  
Sensory Overload #4

 _The Sixteenth Floor_ (by Jody Norman)  
Black Ops #1

* _Guide Duty_ (by Becca Koldfurr)  
Sensory Overload #2

(episode) Warriors (beginning of their 3rd year together)

 _Across a Dark Room_ (by Jody Norman)  
Sensory Overload #2

 _The Underside of the World_ (by Jody Norman)  
Sensory Overload #3

 _Crossing the Edges of Reality_ (by Jody Norman)  
Sensory Overload #4

(4th year Blair & Jim are together. All the following stories occur during or after this year.)

 _Truth is the Only Reality_ (by Jody Norman)  
Sensory Overload #5

 _Only a Stone's Throw_ (by Jody Norman)  
Sensory Overload #6

 _Seize the Moment_ (by Jody Norman)  
Novel

 _Inside Walls_ (by Jody Norman)  
Compadres ?

 _Last Word_ (by Ben Thayer  & Don Thatt)  
Sensory Overload #5

* _Crack in a Box_ (by Jody Norman)  
Sensory Overload #8

* _Dawn of a New Day_ (by Becca Koldfurr)  
Sensory Overload #6

* _Welcome to Your Legac_ y (by Becca Koldfurr)  
Sensory Overload #7

* _Roger's Calling_ (by Jody Norman  & Becca Koldfurr)  
Sensory Overload #9

* _Exits_ (by Jody Norman)  
Novel

* Set in a Poltergeist: The Legacy AU.


End file.
